The invention relates to a variable wood burning tool for burning wood at varying temperatures. More particularly, the invention relates to a wood burning tool having flexibility in use so as to greatly facilitate the creative process.
While wood burning can be quite entertaining for those who pursue this challenging craft, there are some major drawbacks associated with this activity. The traditional wood burning tool has remained pretty much unchanged in design and function, offering only one temperature setting and only one burning tip. Different types of wood burn at different rates, so having a burning tool with only one heat setting means the wood crafter has to allow for these differences. With a standard wood burning tool, one must painstakingly work around the tool's lack of versatility in order to achieve the desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,989 to Gameros discloses a pyrograph. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,056 to Burnett discloses a resistance soldering device and method. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,840 to Stephenson discloses an automatic soldering iron control.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as áásuitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.